Pahrak Va
The Pahrak Va are the Bohrok Va assigned to help the Bohrok Pahrak. History .]] The Pahrak Va were created by the Great Beings to assist the Pahrak in clearing the surface of Mata Nui, reverting it to its' original status as a barren wasteland. Upon creation, the Va were placed in hibernation along with the other Bohrok, waiting for the time to be awakened to perform their duty. After Makuta Teridax was defeated by the Toa Mata, he unleashed the swarms to hamper their progress. The Pahrak Va awoke, and began aiding the Pahrak in their efforts to level the Isle of Mata Nui, providing Krana to Pahrak that had lost them to the Toa. The Pahrak Va helped in many different missions on the island, and, eventually, converged with several Pahrak on Ga-Koro. While Takua and Jaller talked to Turaga Metru Nokama about the defense of the village, the Pahrak began invading. Soon, the Po-Matoran arrived in Ga-Koro in boats, to escape the Bohrok in their own village. Hahli, Macku, and Kotu prevented the Bohrok from entering by dismantling the causeway to the village of Ga-Koro. The Bohrok attempted to sabotage this effort by destroying the village gate which sent rocks at the fleeing Ga-Matoran. Macku was nearly hit by one but was saved by the Po-Matoran Hewkii with a Fishing Staff. The reflected rock blocked the path and denied the Bohrok access to the village. While many of the Matoran talked at night, the Pahrak advanced upon the Kaukau carving of the Naho Falls and destroyed it. A rock bridge formed, connecting to the area. Several Onu-Matoran began fighting the Pahrak in Boxors. The Pahrak, seeing a way for victory, overturned the lily pads on which they stood. As the Boxors began to sink, Macku and Kotu dove down, rescuing their pilots. Unable to proceed to the village, the Pahrak stayed outside the limits, and the Matoran experienced relative peace, momentarily. However, some Pahrak Va arrived on the scene, and supplied the Pahrak with Krana Vu, which allowed them to fly over to where the villagers stood. However, just in time, a glow grew around the Ga-Suva, signaling the defeat of the Bohrok Queens. The Pahrak Va then helped the Matoran rebuild their villages, until the Bohrok-Kal struck. Aiding the Bohrok-Kal, the Va turned against the Matoran. As the Bohrok-Kal drew close to success in freeing the Bahrag, the Bohrok and Bohrok Va returned to the nests. After the Toa Nuva fought and defeated the Bohrok-Kal, the Pahrak Va returned to their slumber. The Toa Nuva later returned to the deserted island one year later during the process of awakening the Great Spirit and released the Bohrok Swarms once more. As the Pahrak Va helped clear the island, they came upon their only threat, the Kardas Dragon. After sustaining heavy losses, the Bohrok succeeded in subduing the Rahi. After cleansing the island, the Swarms returned to hibernation once more, awaiting for when they would be needed again. Abilities & Traits Pahrak Va were strong and usually slow, but they could move quite fast if they have a reason to. They often performed scouting missions and kept communications up between the Pahrak swarms. However, their general lack of speed meant they were captured the most often by the Matoran during the Bohrok Invasion. Tools Pahrak Va carried hammers for both defense and offense. They also commonly carried Pahrak Krana so that they could replace the Krana that Pahrak had lost. Trivia The Matoran on the Isle of Mata Nui sometimes called the Pahrak Va "goatdogs", due to their careful task of keeping the Pahrak swarm together. Appearances *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 6: Into the Nest'' *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' Category:Automatons Category:Bohrok Category:Bohrok Va